


My dear melancholy,

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	My dear melancholy,

My dear melancholy，

*

So. Define us. Define me.

Emmm. A friend from work?

Ya. A friend from work. I agree.

 

1

是Chris突然在短信里问了Sebastian：所以，你还记不记得我们第一次见面那天？

 

那是无数个工作日中再普通不过的午后，Sebastian从健身房出来，转过两个街区去惯常的那家店买吃的，这短信使他分心，使他错过告诉服务生不要在牛油果里放蛋黄酱，使他小腿肌肉像过电一样微微痉挛。此刻西海岸时间该是Chris的工作时间，Sebastian如此笃定，自从他们交换过手机号码后开始的第一轮短信聊天时就知道，因为Chris习惯和他分享行程。他没费神太多在思考Chris的问题上，很快就被第二条短信击中了，Chris说，你穿了一件深蓝色飞行员夹克。

 

很快，再一条：那看上去就像是我的。

 

哦， _你的。_ Sebastian把手机塞回裤兜仰头灌下一大口气泡水时慢慢地笑了。

 

他不太想承认自己最近挺闲的，闲到开始经营他的Spotify账号，读小说和剧本，去MoMA看展，给社交网络上的陌生人罗列自己闲逛时的歌单。这事儿确实有点诡异，也没什么道理，只是因为这位网友提到他的时候写道：焦虑症使我无法入睡，亲爱的Sebastian，如果你不介意分享你的播放列表的话，也许那能有可能帮助我缓解它？

 

OK，当然，乐意效劳。但Sebastian并没有细究过为什么。他只是又想起了Chris那个问题的答案。他们第一次见面那天Chris到得最晚，而他在跑神儿的过程中喝了太多咖啡，放任自己的指尖轻轻敲打桌面。Chris在他们要散会时无视两个空座位凑过来没头没脑地问他：嘿，我猜你弹钢琴，对吗？他记得自己是有点被吓着了，他记得他从Chris的蓝眼睛里看到自己忘记回答问题那傻样儿。这明明是发生在很多年以前的事，那天他们握手时Chris掌心的温度却还一直留存。很偶尔的时候Sebastian也忍不住想问，为什么呢？

 

为什么？很早以前他就已经知道了答案，但他不会在任何一个让自己太过尴尬的时机这么问的。他回到公寓，把存货塞进冰箱，清点冰箱里的啤酒，洗完水槽里的所有杯子，坐下刷屏，给好友的ig点赞，听洗衣机搅动床单时嗡嗡作响。直到他在自己开始啃那个加了过量蛋黄酱的bagel时问候Chris：所以，你今天感觉如何？

 

2

Chris站在Sebastian面前的时候，他几乎都要认不出他来了。Chris那样疲惫，周身的空气正弥漫出长途飞行的味道。西海岸和纽约的温差让他把鼓鼓囊囊的帽衫外套拉链一路拉到下巴，兜帽照在棒球帽外面。只能算图个心理安慰式的防狗仔穿法，Sebastian想，很不幸一年里的多数日子他们总是在忍受这个。

 

“老天啊，操他的航班延误！真抱歉已经这么晚了，Seb，”Chris在门口丢下登山背包，忙着抱怨和道歉：“花儿都开了，想给你带来着，但是昨天晚上Dodger把它们全咬了。”

 

“Oh Dodger！你简直太宠它了。” Sebastian被逗笑了，注视男人向自己走近，他们将会有一个Chris Evans式的拥抱，他知道，像之前无数次那样。但这次Chris只是挑起眉毛冲他笑着，任由一缕头发随意落在腮边:“Well, 所以我只好带了点儿别的。”

 

Sebastian看着男人低下头一点点拉开帽衫拉链，满带笑意地从怀里捧出一只长长的纸盒。黑色的，暗红色丝绸系带，男人迎着他惊讶的目光为他打开它——一束开得正好的厄瓜多尔玫瑰，挤在盒子里满满当当的，花瓣挂着新鲜的露水，像一大捧璀璨的红丝绒。

 

“天啊。”Sebastian为这个而哽住了。

 

没有人知道。没有人知道这家伙怎么在午夜的纽约或是在穿越时差之前准备了一切，Sebastian被那浓烈的红灼伤、钉死在原地，而Chris低下头，轻嗅那些花瓣就像他在亲吻它们。

 

Chris把花递到Sebastian手上，隔着怀里这热烈灿烂的玫瑰展开双臂将他抱进怀里。他闻到那人耳后熟悉的香水，橙花，乳香，皮革，逐个具象化为温柔的实体，那是他白天时绝不会记得的东西。只有偶尔半梦半醒的时分Sebastian会想起，直到他不得不从床上爬起来，不得不走到阳台抽根烟把那些和记忆存储相连的不存在的气味都驱散。

 

半年？一千零几百天？或者仅仅是短暂的半个礼拜而已。

 

“……谢谢。”Sebastian放任自己把脸埋在男人温暖的颈窝。他可以感觉他在那儿，他感觉Chris笔直尖锐的鼻梁贴在颈侧留下的清晰触觉也被具象化存储着。“谢谢，Chris，我很喜欢。”Sebastian的道谢是无声的，那更像是绽开了一个深刻而纯真的笑。Chris的手掌沿他颈后的线条滑到手臂，像是在确认他们分开的时间里Sebastian仍旧一如既往地好好在那儿，像许多个过去他穿过镜头和闪光灯身披掩饰的诺言对他做的。

 

他们松开彼此，Sebastian站在原地，怀抱花束如同那是一个初生的小婴儿躺在臂弯里。渗进皮肤的温度消失之前Chris张了张嘴想接着说一句什么，但最终都化为隐没在胡髭里浅浅的笑意。

 

但他听见了。万水千山，万水千山。Sebastian在心里默默回答：我也想你。

 

3

谁曾是那个先一步将自己敞开的人呢。

 

没有人提出把记忆拨回到那个时刻去查看过，因为它就是那么发生了，只有贪心的寻宝人才会按照自己的欲望去将不存在的时间线联系在一起。某个片场无聊的午后他们聚在一起打发时间，或是长线宣传时很多个找乐子的晚上？这是他们平时不会想起的事情，在很长一段时间里，他们处于只可能称呼对方为“一个工作上的朋友”的位置，直到他们碰巧谈起了一些别的。特吕弗远比戈达尔残忍得多，Tom似乎很难同意，说阿黛尔雨果的故事只是钟情于塑造一个安提戈涅，完全古典式悲剧。谁知道呢？他只是想要好好谈谈存在，Chris点头，yeah，在这个意义上与萨特等同。但又不同，Sebastian耸了耸肩。于是这话题再次回到Sebastian和Chris那里，他们突然对视，爆发出傻乎乎的大笑，天啊，你看起来就像个大疯子！因为再没有哪两个疯子会在漫威的空隙塞进太多新浪潮和存在主义。

 

问题就在那里。 _在痛苦之前去思考痛苦的意义。_ 他们还有太多时间可以在一切无聊空隙里重复漫无目的而旁若无人地追逐，所有人都看在眼里，Sebastian当然和Chris最亲密，还有Mackie，每一次它跟着一个时间/地点状语在那里，就像最最无伤大雅的魔咒。超出社交玩笑的部分一定是显得过于私人了，那不是不尴尬，Chris试图倾诉，而Sebastian本该试图避开话题。

 

问题就在那儿——他没有。

 

“我把你拉进来，我把你从岸上拉向深海里。嘿，不要说这一切都是因你慷慨所以你愿意——”Chris第一次说这话时看着Sebastian，看他灰蓝色的眼睛如何映衬他嘴唇的鲜红，“知道吗？Seb, 事情会因此而改变，你也会，我们因此而改变了。而你明明都知道。”

 

我知道。Sebastian在心里默念着，因为我本就知道，Chris，因为我一直知道。随后的一切就那样缓慢进行了，以他们都几乎无法置信的样子，那时Chris还惊讶地笑过——天啊Sebastian我真不敢相信世界变得如此狗娘养的糟糕时我们竟然还能这么干！那表情就像是当他知道Sebastian总是糊里糊涂从片场拿走各种润滑剂。那是太久以前了，久到就只是些短信，久到他们都不需要太多伪装就能向所有人说“我们就是工作上的朋友”。

 

直到此时此地此刻。直到玫瑰在他公寓的水晶花瓶里盛开它们生命的最后几个小时，Sebastian微微低头，凝视Chris枕在自己腿间，蹙紧眉头回复着一条“你这是跟谁在一块儿呢”的短信：

 

“只是一个工作上的朋友。”

 

4

但他们不会谈论 _那个。_ 并且Sebastian将会在这句话后面添上一个期限： _永远。_ 大写的。他们不能发短信也不能出声交谈的时候Chris开始写纸条，于是Sebastian收集了遍布欧美亚洲的酒店便签纸。其中最离谱的并不是来自某个威斯汀卫生间的纸巾，也不是揉皱了的烟壳或者清晨醒来在浴室镜子上发现的口红留言。Sebastian曾想，要是这一切能像真正的偷情就好了，也许无论是谁都会比这样更好过。

 

Chris最严重的那一次整整一夜没有开口说过一个单词，而紧接着第二天他们都必须投奔怒海离开去工作。那个凌晨Sebastian在陌生的床上独自醒来，盯着手心里Chris留下一行黑色签字笔迹，视线模糊，眼眶酸痛，头晕目眩。Chris写， _只要能看到你一眼，我就能平静半年。_ Sebastian本不应记得那该死的后半句，如果他真有超能力的话，他会希望自己把所有麦卡勒斯小说里的那句话用能力涂抹掉可惜他不能。他们谈论过太多，因此他们绝不可能谈论 _那个_ 就好像他们真知道那是什么似的。在深夜的小径散步的时候，在纽约困顿冰冷的公寓，在Chris家后院的泳池边。 _生活只不过是吸纳、补给和再生产。_ 他们咯咯笑着再次凑上去含住对方的嘴唇。在脑海里，炉火旁，膝头，怀抱里，胸口。

 

_但如果看不到你，我就死。_

 

 

5

凌晨一点半，他们出门遛Dodger。

 

有趣，Dodger正在大洋彼岸壁炉旁它软哄哄的窝里熟睡着。

 

“你他妈简直是堕落的代名词，要是让他们知道我半夜正和你大吃披萨啤酒和炸奶酪没准我会被起诉的。”Sebastian嘴上抱怨着但身体还是很诚实把一大堆外带垃圾食品塞进外套里。

 

“披萨重症患者又不是我，”Chris双手插兜走在前面，回头看着Sebastian毫不掩饰幸灾乐祸的大笑：“你没救了，真的，要不我现在就打个电话？告诉他们除了这个咱俩待会儿还要搞个野外淫乱趴。”

 

Sebastian深信这人一定从小到大都是恶作剧团伙里最起劲的那个，而且他现在的年纪可比两三个恶作剧男孩加起来还要大好几岁，这意味着两个中指难解心头之恨。Sebastian“唰”的一下把拉链拉到下巴，拔腿朝他冲去要给Chris让人恼火的屁股上来个飞踢，但是Chris的运动天赋可不是盖的：“Oh no Dodger，不能这样哦！”这一脚轻易地就被他大笑着躲开了。这人是认真的吗？好莱坞男孩？Chris真可以去找支球队打外接手或者半卫。Sebastian发誓一开始他也没想认真，毕竟他才是在衣服里塞了一堆油炸食品的那个人好吧？谁让Chris表现得太像个欠揍的“哔——”了，如果他不能追上去的话。

 

如果他不追上去、把他扑倒在墙上然后狠狠咬住他喉咙的话。

 

一瞬间Sebastian突然迈开腿拼命奔上去，直到Chris开始察觉什么，回头借路灯看见他脸上流露出怎样的表情：“——嘿你不能……操！被人看见会报警的！”

 

不能怎样？你慌了？还是因为被你吞回肚子里的S？但他什么也没说，他只是跑，就好像身后是正在坍塌的世界末日，而一旦脚步声靠近，Chris就会低喘一声开始加速直到他们又彻底拉开距离。他们就这样在凌晨一点半莱比锡的街头疯跑，像末日逃生，警匪追逐，没人知道他们要去哪儿，在这地方失去谷歌地图他俩压根儿就是路痴但没人真的在乎。脚步和喘息在巷子里凌乱地穿梭，某个声音在Sebastian胸腔里回响，让他在臆想中边跑边大声呼喊。

 

但我不会说。你知道的，我向你保证过。

 

6

问题就在这儿。一旦有一丁点儿迷恋、渴望、相互占有掺杂其中，这一切就复杂难缠得多了。

 

他们都知道 _那个_ 是什么，多巴胺，睾丸素和催产素，内啡肽/羟色胺及其他。你可以约这世界上每一个你想约的女人出去，上帝在造你时的大量偏爱使你甚至不必牵动一下嘴角就能虏获所有，你怎会需要去忧虑这世界上有谁会不想要你。有谁不想要你呢？Chris Evans，告诉我，有哪一个人类会不喜欢你呢？这仅仅是Sebastian面对采访镜头时脑中关于Chris的语料库中随机抽选的一条，他想他永不会厌倦这么谈起Chris，而与之等价，他已经对这种表演形式厌倦到痛恨了。

 

 _我很乐意给予_ _Chris我的全部。_ Sebastian总是一遍遍重述着，直到把真心话说得像个完美平滑的谎言。嘿你瞧，他们都不相信这是真的，他们在你说这话时报以了然的笑就好像他们真的清楚咱们俩出了什么了不起的事儿似的，那是因为他们当然知道那不是真的。

 

悖论，又一个。战争即和平，自由即奴役，无知即力量，谎言即真心。因为从一开始这就是彻头彻尾的堕落，不存在什么表面美好而只有揭开的伤疤、纯粹的暗面和赤裸裸的灵魂。告诉我，Chris，是什么让你在拥挤的人群中仍感觉孤独？又是什么使你感觉这是必须克服的？因为有太多谎言和悖论，因为你太认真地去对待什么是活着。他们说你已经很成功了而他在内心说这玩意儿其实并不是我想要的，他们说你只是染上症状快去打给你的心理医生吧但他知道根本不是那么回事儿，他们说你需要在对的时间做该做的你就是想太多你只是想太多了而他只想吼回去“滚开别他妈都来judge我”。万水千山，万水千山，Chris横跨大陆只是为了在Sebastian身边躺一个晚上那么这样他就得到平静了吗？真的吗？那是他应得的吗？

 

Chris盯着手机屏幕上Sebastian最后回复的那条短信，思考是不是应该把它抄下来。等他把这句话写在纸上以后，他又在想能把纸条放在哪里呢？他是不是应该干脆把它纹在身上。

 

“没问题哥们儿，只是想让你知道你在我这儿是绝对安全的。我高兴的是在这儿你不必非要开心，不必封闭自己，不必当个好人。”

 

不，你是个好人，你不必假装，你是世界上最甜蜜的小孩。Chris想，世界之大，他只是需要一个安静的房间，在他走进去时一切脑海里的噪音都能化为乌有再也不会来吞噬他。但，Chris知道Sebastian会慢条斯理地摇摇头说出他的否定：“不。你需要很多个房间，这间留给家庭，这间留给事业，那间堆满电影节奖杯，那间放爱国者队冠军和头条新闻。你永远不会只想要 _一个_ 房间因为那里面只有床、DVD、平装小说和玫瑰花。别否认，你知道的，因为我也一样。”

 

说谎。没有人愿意走进一个他明知在那儿会受到伤害的房间里，但Sebastian和Chris早已这么做了。脱下面具是可怕的，暴露灵魂是可耻的，背叛规则是懦弱的。但他们正在这么做：伸出双手搅乱对方世界的河流，不仅如此，还要在这条河里赤裸相拥着坠落，要在餐桌两侧落坐，要狰狞贪婪地切食对方的心肝再抬头满意地相视而笑。

 

然后他们走出房门，分别走向光天化日，分别对所有人说he’s a friend from work。

 

“周末在我姑妈家有个聚会，完全不正式的那种，”女人坐在小圆桌对面，一边把炒蛋分到Chris面前的盘子里一边像是随口问着，“有空的话陪我去吗？”

 

她的眼睛是很深的棕色。虽然不是偏好犹太人，但这也算得上一开始吸引Chris的部分原因，至少在他可选择的范围内是这样的。“当然，待会儿就排行程。”他面露笑容道谢，然后低下头开始吃他的早餐。

 

些微停顿后突然又想起什么：“耳环很漂亮，果然很适合你。”

 

“谢谢，Chris，我很喜欢。”女人笑了，抬手撩拨耳畔的卷发。

 

于是晨间对话又这么进行下去。

 

7

他们借着月光沿旋转的石梯慢慢拾级而上。这间不知在郊外伫立了几个世纪的小型教堂到了夜间只有部分供电，黑暗中Sebastian不得不牢牢抓紧Chris的手臂，就好像。

 

“留意裙摆，新娘。”

 

Sebastian在暗处翻了个白眼。如果不是怕从这么高的塔楼上摔下去丧命，现在倒是个踢Chris屁股的好时机。“你要把我嫁给谁？老爹。”

 

Chris笑了，迈开腿又上了两个台阶，转身时以一个无比欠揍的姿势向Sebastian递出自己的臂弯：“嗯……我想想，一个波士顿穷鬼？衣柜里只有老头衫和卡车司机帽？”

 

“还把所有的钱都拿去押爱国者队结果输了个一干二净……”Sebastian攀着Chris的手臂，声情并茂地代入：“要不是我被这死鬼搞大了肚子！哦，上帝啊！”

 

Chris摇摇头，停下来，扶墙站着好一会儿才能压抑想爆笑的冲动：“不你没得选了孩子，明天你就要上街领救济金去养活你的男人了。”

 

“想得美吧，天一亮我就去离婚。”

 

有哪一个平行世界里这一切都会被改写吗？写Sebastian不是演员，而Chris是某个律师事务所的精英帅哥，可这相遇就太难了，况且Sebastian从没想过他不做演员的话还能去做什么。那这样呢？在某个时空的世界里他们从彼此的树洞走出来，像两头冬眠后醒来的熊拥抱着，在泥潭里打滚，在地板上打架，在沙发里做爱，在海滩上牵手亲嘴儿，互诉衷肠然后努力为对方做个足够坦诚的好人？或者称职的哥们儿？

 

不要这样，真的别这样，Chris受不了这个。Sebastian了解，Chris受不了对十年规划的失控，正如他同样受不了让自己去过那种日复一日闭上眼就能预知的可怕人生。Chris会哭的。

“记得我们第一天见面吗？你问我是不是会弹钢琴。”

 

“当然啊，然后你就被吓呆了。”

 

“才不是好吗，操，我不是想说这个。”Sebastian说着凑到Chris跟前，就着火光点燃嘴上的烟。

 

他们攀上教堂塔楼的露台，远远望去能看到莱比锡市区的楼房黑压压的低伏在地平线上，筑于大理石底座的巨型十字架高悬头顶直指月亮。欧洲初秋的夜晚要比纽约冷些，风从远方吹来，风信就在最高处哗啦作响。

 

“我只是想说，巴赫死在莱比锡，我妈妈跟我说的。”Sebastian抽着烟，慢慢冒出一句。“我妈还说，我的名字就来自Joahnn Sebastian Bach。”

 

Chris偏过头，看了Sebastian一会儿，伸手拂去他腮边一小片蒲公英的绒毛。

 

“她还以为我能成个钢琴家呢吧。”Sebastian咕哝了一句，注视Chris迎风松开指尖，让那种子飞去它该去生根发芽的地方。

 

“你现在也没让她失望，Seb，你从来不让任何人失望。这只是当下才有的最好安排。”

 

“得了吧，不想听。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，反手去堵Chris的嘴。“去你妈的抓住当下。”

 

Chris攥住他的手咬了一口才放开。“抓住当下当然是个骗局。谎话，我所说的一切都只是编织谎言，”说着他猛地吸了一大口烟，脸颊在月光投下的阴影中微微凹陷下去。“因为我永远不会满足于此，一旦尝到了就会想要全部。”

 

远处有车沿盘旋的公路开过，雾蒙蒙的一线光点缓慢地移动着，朝他们而来。

 

Sebastian目送那光芒直到在视野里完全消失不见，他叼着烟向后仰倒在大理石柱上，漫不经心地舒展身体。“你已经拿走了全部，从身体到灵魂。”

 

高处的风猛烈地刮过脸旁，他们头顶的巨型十字架在侧翼屋顶上投下曲折的黑影。“这是可耻的。”Chris转过身直视他，夜色中眼眸深沉闪烁：“为此我诅咒我自己。”

 

“Okay，有良心的萨德侯爵啊，盗火者普罗米修斯。”Sebastian咬着香烟滤嘴回以一声含混的讥笑，“咱们就别费劲高尚了，我的美人，反正天亮后你又会变得光彩熠熠。”

 

“你真残忍。”Chris轻叹，倾身过去触碰Sebastian温热的眼角，他们彼此的影子在月光下交叠着。

 

“那还用说。”

 

Sebastian取下嘴角的烟，慢吞吞把一口烟雾吹入Chris唇间。然后他们在十字架下接吻。Chris温暖干燥的手心用力覆盖上Sebastian夹烟的那只手，让那些最后燃着的火星在他们掌中熄灭。

 

你待我真是太残忍了，但我无话可说，只因我深知这正是我对你所做的。

 


End file.
